The research team at Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC) offers broad scientific background, access to diverse subjects, and commitment to continued work on research interventions to decrease infant mortality in the District of Columbia. The interdisciplinary team of researchers is from the School of Nursing, and five departments in the School of Medicine (Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Family Medicine, Medicine, and Emergency Medicine). Collaborators include the Hospital for Sick Children, Providence Hospital, Greater Southeast Community Hospital, Sibley Memorial Hospital, and a number of community based organizations. Our team will build on current efforts in collaboration with NIH staff and other centers participating in the NIH-DC cooperative agreement. Research expertise includes: adolescent medicine, behavioral science, child development, clinical economics, emergency medicine, epidemiology, family practice, maternal-fetal medicine, medical informatics, neonatology, nursing, and nurse-midwifery. Concept papers are proposed to study interventions addressing: 1) Barriers, motivators, and facilitators to prenatal care; 2) Adolescent pregnancy prevention; 3) Infants with combined biological and environmental risks; 4) Nutritional enhancement for minority women and infants; 5) Community capacity building initiatives; 6) Childhood injury prevention; 7) Prevention of preterm labor and premature rupture of membranes; and 8) Accessing computer-based medical records on the World Wide Web. In addition, research briefs are presented for later development. These briefs include studies evaluating: effects of alcohol and other drug exposure on infants, cost-effectiveness of health care, value of post- partum/interconceptual support, applications of modern technologies for improved health management, interventions to reduce SIDS in premature infants, breast-feeding outreach strategies, and strategies to impact lack of age-appropriate immunizations.